Llorar por tí
by atadalove
Summary: Te dejan plantada en la entrada del colégio y desanimada te alejas pero lo oyes hablar con una chica y al acercarte lo ves besandose... ¿Qué harías?   Te invito a leer este shot naruhina...


Hola naruhineros... aquí les trigo uno de mis shots naruhineros que tengo para ustedes. La verdads no sé qué número lleva éste pero es uno de los últimos que he escrito -Y seguiré escriviendo- Espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

><p><strong>❀ Llorar por tí ❀<strong>

Caminando… es lo único que ahora puede hacer, caminar.

Es de noche y está lloviendo, por suerte trae consigo un paraguas y se resguarda de la lluvia pero aún así, se está mojando. Su rostro está húmedo y muestra una inmensa tristeza… ella llora y el clima la acompaña.

El día había empezado a ser un día feliz. Se juntó con sus amigas, compartió el almuerzo, participó en clases y por primera vez habló sin tartamudear frente al chico que le gusta y no sólo eso, compartió el almuerzo con él.

-Tienes arte en las manos Hinata. Tu comida está exquisita. –Dijo él después de comer ella se había ruborizado y agachado la cabeza. Disfrutó del receso junto a él.

El tiempo transcurrió y las clases terminaron. Él le había dicho que la acompañaría y esperó a ser la últimas en salir. Él no se acercó a ella. Salió del salón en su busca. –"Quizás me espere en la salida". –Se dijo y caminó. Los pasillos estaban desolados y por más que lo buscó, no lo encontró. Salió, y con cada paso entristecía… él la había plantado.

Con la mirada baja, seguía caminando sin darle importancia a su alrededor. Sólo le importaba él.

-¡Naruto espera! –Escuchó y sorprendida buscó con la mirada. –Es algo importante. ¡No me ignores! –Volvió a escuchar. Era una mujer y si no se equivocaba, esa mujer era Shion.

Se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-No quiero hablar contigo, me has quitado mucho tiempo. Nos vemos mañana. –Escuchó hablar a Naruto y su corazón se aceleró. Se acercó más rápido al lugar y cuando llegó no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía… ellos se estaban besando.

Al verlos no aguantó las ganas de llorar y las lágrimas salieron sin permiso alguno. Recordó a su antiguo amor, el cual la había engañado y utilizado para ganar una apuesta. Lloró con más intensidad al recordar las palabras de su amiga Tenten: "Todos los hombres son iguales" le había dicho tras contarle de sus experiencias con los hombres y ahora vio la realidad de esas palabras.

-Naruto. –Dijo por inercia y parece que él la había escuchado porque se separó de Shion y dirigió su vista hacia una chica peli-azul, que al ver que él la había visto, salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Hinata espera! –Lo escuchó gritar pero no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo.

Al llegar a su casa pidió no ser molestada por nadie y así fue. Media hora más tarde escuchaba como Naruto gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

-"No es lo que crees" –Había dicho él y de un momento a otro lo dejó de escuchar. Se dirigió a su ventana y vio que él no estaba… se había ido.

Las horas pasaron y aún seguía en su cuarto, sin salir, sin hablar, sólo lloraba y abrazaba un peluche hasta que decidió salir.

Vio que era de noche y que estaba lloviendo. Salió de su casa llevándose un paraguas y ahí estaba ella, caminando bajo la lluvia y… llorando. Mientras las personas corrían para cubrirse de la lluvia, ella caminaba pacientemente con tristeza en los ojos y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Llegó a un parque y se sentó en una banca. Arrojó su paraguas para que su cuerpo sea humedecido por la lluvia y cerró los ojos para recordar el por qué ese día iba a ser el mejor de todos.

**_❀…❀…❀_**

Después de almorzar Hinata no sabía que hacer o qué decir. Sus amigos la habían dejado sola con Naruto.

Él se ponía de pie y ella entristeció

-"Se va. Pero quiero que se quede" –Pensó con tristeza.

-¿No vienes Hina-chan? –Le preguntó él y ella se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo le habla tan cariñosamente? Levantó la vista y vio que él le sonreía y le extendía una mano. Ella la tomó y lo siguió sonrojada porque él no la soltaba.

Llegaron a un lugar de la escuela en donde no eran molestados. Naruto la soltó y dio dos pasos adelante.

-Hinata… -Llamó él y ella estaba expectante. –Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo de ti, ¿Qué cambiarías? –Dijo sin voltearse a verla. Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta pero la analizó.

-Mi timidez. –Respondió sin más y bajó la mirada. Naruto, al escuchar su respuesta, se volteó y notó que ella había bajado la mirada… sonrió.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó y avanzó hacia ella. Hinata sonrió por lo bajo.

-"¿No es obvio?" –Pensó. –B-Bueno. Es que hay cosas que y-yo quiero decir pero mi timidez no me deja h-hablar. –Contestó sinceramente y levantó el rostro sorprendida al sentir las manos de Naruto sobre las suyas.

-¿Cosas como que te gusto, Hinata? –Eso tomó a Hinata de sorpresa. –Te escuché hablar con Ino. –Confesó y le sonrió al notar su nerviosismo. –Pero… yo no cambiaría nada de ti hina-chan. Porque así me gustas. –Dijo al acercarse más a ella. Hinata estaba con la respiración acelerada y los pasos que él avanzaba, ella los retrocedía hasta que Hinata se vio acorralada entre Naruto y un árbol. –Tu timidez es lo que más me gusta, ¿sabías? –Se apoyó en el árbol a centímetros del rostro de Hinata. Sintió su respiración chocar con su rostro y si no se equivocaba, ya faltaba poco para el desmayo. Así que, optó por darse prisa. Notó que Hinata quería hablar pero interrumpió su esfuerzo al besarla.

A unos metros del lugar una persona estaba observando la escena. Los miraba con tristeza.

-Naruto. –Susurró y frunció el ceño. Se fue enojada.

**_❀…❀…❀_**

La lluvia seguía golpeando su cara. Ahora estaba recostada en la banca, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Aún estaba sentada. Sus lágrimas seguían mezclándose con la lluvia y después de escuchar un trueno, sintió más dolor.

-¿Cómo es posible que la persona que te sacó de la soledad ahora te sumerja en la tristeza. –Susurró para sí y suspiró con pesar. Ella tan sólo tenía 14 años cuando se enamoró de Sora, un joven de 16 años. Meses después él era su novio y todo iba bien hasta que escuchó hablar a un par de chicos en el restaurante donde trabajaba. Al parecer, ellas eran amigos de Sora y no la conocían. Hinata era su camarera y mientras le llevaba su pedido pudo escuchar claramente que Sora jugaba con tres chicas para ganar la apuesta de cuantas se lleva a la cama y al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Hinata actuó como si nada pero pidió ser reemplazada. Esa tarde también llovía.

Abrió los ojos y observó el parque. ¿Casualidad, quizás?

-Es el mismo parque en donde conocí a Naruto. –Dijo al reconocer el lugar.

**_❀…❀…❀_**

Ella había salido del restaurante sin paraguas y corrió. En su trayecto chocó con un chico que venía en dirección contraria y cayó sobre él. Al abrir sus ojos quedó hipnotizada… los ojos del chico tenían un profundo color azul como el mar… hermoso. Por unos segundos, que parecían horas, quedaron viéndose hasta que ella, saliendo del trance, entristeció. Se puso de pie y volvió a correr sin hablar.

Llegó hasta un parque que debido a la lluvia estaba solitario. Se sentó sobre una banca y en posición fetal, rompió a llorar. Minutos después podía escuchar a la lluvia caer pero no la sentía. Levantó su rostro y visualizó al chico con quien chocó y la sombrilla que el sostenía. Se sonrojó al recordar que no se había disculpado con él y bajó la mirada.

-L-Lo siento. N-No me disculpé c-contigo. Dijo entre sollozos. El chico no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observarla. Rato después ella volvió a llorar y él la abrazó para consolarla. No hablaron. Horas después, él la acompañaba a su casa; ya era muy tarde. En el camino conocieron sus nombres y ella se sorprendió al saber que desde la próxima semana estarían en la misma escuela. Él era nuevo y desde esa día eran amigos.

**_❀…❀…❀_**

Ya habían pasado casi tres años y ahora ella estaba llorando por Naruto. Volvió a su posición de antes y cerró los ojos llorando con más intensidad mientras la lluvia enjuagaba su rostro.

De un segundo a otro dejó de sentir la lluvia pero la escuchaba. Abrió los ojos y miró a su paraguas siendo sostenido por… Naruto. Él se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla; él estaba mojado. Hinata tenía los ojos enrojecidos y él lo notó.

-La primera vez que te vi a los ojos, sentí dolor. –Dijo él. –Noté tu sufrimiento y quise ayudarte a reír. –Ella sólo escuchaba y él no dejaba de mirarla. –Nunca te lo conté pero, ese día descubrí el engaño de mi antigua novia. No sentí dolor pero quería despejarme hasta que choqué contigo y al verte… sentí dolor. –ÉL quiso acariciarle la mejilla pero ella retrocedió. Él desistió. –Lo de Shion fue un error. –Empezó a explicarle. –Ella quería volver. –Le triste mirada de Hinata denotaba confusión pero se limitó a escuchar, ¿Qué tenía él que la hacía escuchar atentamente? Naruto suspiró. –Ella era mi antigua novia Hinata. Esta tarde me llevó a un lugar solitario para hablar conmigo y cuando me iba… me besó. –Él estaba triste y Hinata sólo lo miraba sin ninguna expresión. –Yo te amo Hinata. –Aclaró y se acercó a ella. –Contigo pude sentirme yo mismo, pude ser feliz. –Le acarició la mejilla y ésta vez ella se dejó. –Jamás haría algo que te hiriere, ¡Jamás! –Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Hinata acomodó su rostro en el pecho de él y también lo abrazó. –Me mostraste que aún puedo amar, que puedo confiar. No creí amar hasta que te traté Hinata y declaro que no volveré amar a otra que nos seas tú. Te amo. –Ella se separó un poco de él y esta vez lloró de alegría.

Jamás creyó ser tan afortunada en el amor y sus palabras le hicieron sonreír, ¿Cómo no perdonarlo si todo lo que siente Naruto del amor y la confianza lo siente ella? Miró a sus profundos ojos azules y sonrió. Naruto notó su cambio y también sonrió para luego ser besado por ella. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en la vida y al besarlo de sorpresa Hinata despidió su timidez y lo abrazó. Volvió a sentir la lluvia caer y a Naruto abrazarla con fuerza. Al parecer él había soltado el paraguas para besarla con más intensidad.

Sólo eran dos bajo la lluvia sin nadie que los interrumpirá. Dos corazones unidos y entregados al amor. A pesar de que están mojados se siguieron uniendo y la lluvia sólo se había llevado las penas.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy... hace varios días que tenía este shots escrito y no me atrevía a subirlo pero después de algunos retoques lo subí... Disfrútenlo al máximo NaruHineros...<p> 


End file.
